The Beast, the Bird, the Wing, and the Star
by jforever764
Summary: Based from my other fanfic Batgirl Rises. While Dick's little sister is in town from the future she descides to take a visit to her older adopted brother. Now the team has to survive a thirteen year old Robin with them, and they have to survive StarFire and Robin drama. And Beast Boys falling in love! WARNING IN THIS STORY DICK IS NIGHTWING TAKES PLACE IN ANIMATED UNIVERSE!


**Ok so I've been thinking lately and decided that I want to do a two shoot involving Teen Titans and my OC batgirl\robin. So yes this does take place in the Cartoons, but Robin will not be Robin anymore just so this fits with my other OC batgirl stuff Dick Grayson is 15 now and just became Night Wing and is still in teen titans! Ok so I just want to clear that up so no hate!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or any or the DCU ideas**

"Come on Raven it will be fun!"

"No!" Raven replied to a Green Skinned boy with green hair who was currently holding out a video game controller.

"One game pleasssseeee," Beast Boy pleaded as he looked at Raven who was currently sitting crossed legged while floating in midair.

"NO!" Raven yelled again.

"Alrighty then," Beast Boy said slowly walking away from Raven. He turned back to see Raven meditating repeating "azarath metron zithos" over and over softly. "Wonder if Star Fire wants to play?"

The shift shaper went up to the red haired girl who had just walked out of her bedroom, "Hello friend Beast Boy!" she said cheerfully as she walked past him.

"Wait!" he yelled jumping in front of her, "Do you want to play Robo Wrestling 3!"

"I would love to take part in your Wrestling of Robo it sound like such a-" before Starfire could continue Beast Boy grabbed her hand and pulled her to the coach.

"Let's do this!" Beast Boy said with a smirk as he turned on the game. Suddenly a green robot (beast boy) and a red robot (star fire) popped up on the TV, Beast Boy gave no mercy winning every time until it wasn't fun anymore, Star Fires a good friend Beast Boy thought but she sucks at video games.

"Hey Star Fire!" Night Wing yelled from across the room. He was by the refrigerator and was hovering over a laptop screen. Star Fire dropped the controller and hurried over; Beast Boy paused the game and went over to Robin to see what was going on.

On the screen there was a huge red dot coming straight to Titans Tower. "What's the red dot?" Beast Boy asked as he watched the Red Dot on the Laptop come closer and closer.

"Energy," Night Wing replied, "and according to this it's not Earthly." Suddenly there was a boom tube above them.

"What is that?!" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but from what I can tell it's a-"

Before Night Wing could finish off his sentence a girls voice broke in finishing it for him, "It's a boom tube." A body came out of the black hole. It was a girl with dark brown hair and chestnut highlights. She wore a costume similar to Night Wings when he was a Robin except it was a bit different so it would fit her better.

"You're from a parrarell universe aren't you so you're a girl night wing!" Beast Boy shouted jumping up and down.

The girl jumped down as the boom tube closed, "No I'm not. I am a Robin though, and I am night wings sister, but I'm not from a parrarel universe, I'm from the future. I thought Night Wing already to you that," all faces turned to night wing, "right?"

"Dude you knew about this and didn't tell us?" Beast Boy looked at Night Wing, "I thought you were my friend."

Night wing rubbed his neck than explained, "I didn't know about this until two days ago besides Batman made me swear an oath of secrecy. Any way the true question is why are you hear?"

"Hey I got bored what can I say?" The teen Robin said as she floated in midair using her rocket shoes, "Besides I thought it would be fun to play some Robo Wrestling 5 with Beast Boy."

"REALLY!" The green skinned boy said jumping up. Nightwing pulled him back before he could say anything else.

"I sense Robin wants to stay," Raven said looking at the girl.

"You can stay. For two days only, but the rules you stay as Robin this city isn't as welcome to Bats as Gotham." Night Wing said looking at his younger sister.

"YES!" Beast Boy yelled as he grabbed onto Robin, ran off with her super speed.

Night Wing stood there watching his little sister run off, "Is Robin your true sister?" came from a voice behind. Night Wing turned around to see Star Fire standing behind him looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry Star, she is my sister, but not by blood. Batman adopted me after the you know…"

Star Fire stood next to him with a look of sympathy, "than we shall celebrate sister Robins coming" she said with a smile to the hero.

Meanwhile in the living area…

"Wait how do you have Robo Wrestling 5?" Beast Boy asked as he looked over Robin's shoulder who was on her holographic portable computer **(a\n like the one robin has from Young Justice just more high-tech) **The girl wonder was taller than BB, he stood at about her neck.

"Well," she began still on her computer, "In the future its considered a classic, and you can find any classics on the internet, and I have my copy saved onto this and it will connect to the TV and start about…now" Suddenly Robo Wrestling 5 came up on the screen. Beast Boy looked in amazement at the TV screen, "think fast," she said as she threw a controller at Beast Boy.

BB wasn't quick enough though and it hit his head. "Owww!" he complained as he rubbed his head.

"Come on you're a hero, these things shouldn't hurt you. Now play like a man!" She said as the game became to start.

17 Rounds and 30 minutes later, Robin was laughing at Beast Boy as he sat in amazement that he lost, "It's ok dude you have one more day to get better," Robin said as she sat up and walked toward Night Wing. Her hair almost seemed Cooper and dark brown in the light, her black cape was doing a slight flow behind her, and even though Beast Boy couldn't see her eyes he imagined them to beautiful. Wait he thought, am I falling in love with her!

**Ok that's part one, I will have part two up in the next few days. Part two the final part will be a lot longer I promise. I just want to see what you think of the story so far and sorry if Raven was OC. Ask any question and tell me any concerns you have!**


End file.
